Conventionally, glass substrates are used for bases of display panels in display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices or organic electroluminescent display devices. In recent years, display devices comprising display panels that are made flexible by using resin substrates for the bases have been developed. In these display panels, for example, when edge portions of display areas in which pixels are arranged are bent, images can be displayed also in the bent areas.
If the display areas are bent with small radius of curvature, various lines may be damaged. For example, insulating layers made of inorganic materials are likely to crack because of bending stress. This cracking can also damage lines contacting the insulating layers.